Opposites attract
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Kah/OC/Al story full summary inside. Kal is a friend of larry's when he calls her to help him rescue the exhibits. but a when certain mob boss and and egyptian with a lisp catches her eye things get tough. rating will change in later chapters.
1. 1:Dexter did what!

This is another story im gonna start cause its been stuck in my head and don't worry ill work on my other one soon I just have a new interest or two. I used to write on quizilla that's why I had the profile on the character on my batman story so sorry ill do better this time ill also be starting a phantom of the opera story soon 1989 version cause no one writes those so blah. By the way banafrit means "beautiful soul" in Egyptian I looked it up. Sorry the summery is long and ill have a picture of Kalena on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena that's it.

* * *

Full Summery: Kalena Banafrit is not like normal women. She's like a rose. Beautiful but has thorns. She knew Larry since high school and used to date him but things didn't work out so they stayed friends. Even though they have separate jobs they still get together at least once a week so they see each other pretty often. Kalena even knows about the exhibits coming to life. But when she gets a call from Larry saying their in trouble at the Smithsonian and to meet him at the airport she gets worried. Now she's on her way to Washington DC to help them out but when a certain mob boss and an Egyptian guy with a lisp catches her eye things start to get tough. Kah/OC/Al.

* * *

I was at home eating some Chinese and watching "Friends" when my phone suddenly rang. I set down my food and picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello""Kal! I need your help! The exhibits are in trouble! I need you to meet me at the air port in 2 hours pack a bag were going to Washington DC.""Wait. Larry? What happened?""The exhibits got put in storage at the Smithsonian and Dexter stole the tablet so now they are in trouble with Ahkmenrah's brother so we need to go and help them!"He said this in one breath.

"Okay ill be there in 2 hours. I hope you know what your doing." With that we hung up. I cleaned up my food, took a shower, and packed my bags. I arrived at the airport and Larry was already there bouncing on the heels of his feet and his face was full of worry.

He saw me then said,"K. Lets get going."

So we bought our tickets and got on a 2 hour flight to Washington DC. By the time we arrived there it was midnight so we checked into a hotel to get some sleep before we start our day tomorrow.

I woke up around 10 am and watched Tv until Larry woke up an hour later. "Morning Larry so can you explain what happened?" "The museum got some new technology so they didn't need old exhibits like Sacagawea, Dexter, or The Huns anymore so they got rid of them by putting them in storage which is at the Smithsonian."

"Couldn't you have stopped that from happening?"

"I got there too late. I'm sorry. Anyways Dexter stole the tablet without my knowing and it was brought to the Smithsonian with everyone meaning that whole museum is coming to life. Ahkmenrah's older brother was there and he attacked them I was cut off before I knew anything else." "Oh my gosh no wonder you were in a hurry. Well we better do some research so we can get into storage."

So Larry and I set out to do our research. I went to the library while Larry went to the actual museum to look for a way in. All I could find was that there was high security and you had to be a guard in order to get access. So I went to find Larry to tell him this information. When I found him he was in front of an exhibit examining it. "Larry!" I called out and walked up to him.

"Hey. Did you find anything Kal?" "Nothing only that you have to be a guard in order to get in. Sorry." "Hm. I have an idea." He started to get closer to the exhibit which I realized was the gate of Kahmunrah and had the indent of the tablet on it. Interesting.

"Hey!"A night guard shouted at us as he walked closer."What are you doing?""No touching.""Uh. No. No. I wasn't gonna touch it.""you moving in with some ITT bro." "ITT?" "It's Intent to touch homey." "Hey Yo! We aren't your homey's and he wasn't gonna touch it."

I finally spoke up. Before the night guard could say something Larry started babbling that he wasn't going to touch it. The night guard who I noticed his name tag said "Brandon". "you gonna kiss it?" "Uh. Sorry" "Put your hand on it and touch it cause I stand there and wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious-."

By then I just zoned out until Larry started doing his old night guard tricks on the poor kid freaking him out........it was hilarious. We walked away and turned the corner. "What was that all about?" Larry then showed me Brunden's ID which I learned his name from the conversation. "Smart."

* * *

ok this was the first chapter ill have more up really soon btw im rushing to get to al and everyone so thts y it sux rite now but itll be better and rite now im winging it so none of this story is planned.


	2. 2:It begins

Ok here's another chapter and I know you wanted me to start a hills have eyes 2 story and ill get to tht soon but like I said this is stuck on my mind and I gotta finish it so I can get sum sleep its like 4:11 in the morning and im doin this story cause its stuk in my head so nya.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena or Kal.

* * *

Larry and I race around the corner and through a door. We walked down a hallway but saw people coming so we rushed into the locker room. Larry changed into some night guard clothes and we rushed back out.

Larry called nick to get info. I didn't hear nick though. "Okay buddy im in.""Northeast corner of the castle just north of the commons. I need you to lead me to the archives."Larry leaded me right and we came to a pair of stairs. "Got it.""We better hurry cause we only got 28 minutes until sunrise." Larry said as he checked his watch. We went through a doorway and started down the steps.

Larry froze midstep. "Nick? Hello! Nick?" He tried to go up some steps to get better reception but someone was coming and we had to rush out. We went down the rest of the steps and through a door to our left.

After going through some wrong doors then the right ones we finally made it but there was one more obstacle in our way. We had to show an ID in order to get through to the archives. Larry walked up to the gate with me close behind and put the ID right in front of the camera and buzzed in.

"ID"We heard a bored voice say. "Brunden" the guy said with laughter in his voice. "Hey!" Larry said imitating his voice. "Later dude." We heard a buzz and the gate opened so we rushed through.

Larry turned on his flashlight and gave an extra one to me. "You go right I'll go left" He told me so I did and our search began. Looking around I saw all sorts of stuff including Amelia Earhart one of my favorite people in history.

I went through another gate and found what we were looking for. "Larry!""Yeah!""I found them!" He ran over to me and was shocked at what we saw. They were in a big box surrounded by Egyptian soldiers and a guy shouting orders at them all frozen.

"Let's get he tablet." So Larry and I looked in the box to see that dexter was holding the tablet trying to look innocent."You little trouble maker. I'm gonna deal with you later." Larry whispered. He tried to get in to get the tablet but couldn't fit.

"Here let me try." I grabbed a spear and reached in with it to get it while Larry looked at the soldiers.

Just as I got the tablet it shined signaling that it was sunrise. "Nonononono." I said really fast. "Hide behind me." Larry said so I did. Good thing I had a skinny body. All at once the chaos started and all they saw was Larry while the soldiers closed the box, the cute Egyptian guy whom I am assuming is Kahmunrah was shouting orders in Egyptian, and I hid behind Larry with the tablet. He stepped up looking Larry up and down and spoke something I couldn't understand. Then He spoke french which I did understand which meant "perhaps. Perhaps french."

"English. English perhaps." He said with a lisp I had to try s hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry who are you?" Larry asked.

"I am Kahmunrah. The great king of the great kings and from the darkest depths of ancient history I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE."" Uh huh."" Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian pharaoh and I was dead but now I have COME BACK TO LIFE."He said even louder.

"Yeah. No. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back." "Who are you?" Kah asked looking around. "Larry. Larry Daley. Daley Devices. It's funny I actually know your brother, Ahkmenrah." He said sticking his hand out causing the soldiers to raise their spears causing me too back away a bit bumping into Larry.

"Do you?""Yeah""Oh he knows baby brother or the favorite son.""Yeah good kid.""Oh! Isn't he just and mother and father gave him the best of everything and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne WHICH WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" 'Aw the poor man' I thought.

"He never mentioned that.""I bet he didn't. Well now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to oh never mind." by this time my head was poked out above Larry shoulder so I could see and sadly Kahmunrah noticed me. "Oh! Who's this."he said looking at me. The soldiers took my arm and pulled me from behind Larry making him notice me and the tablet.

"Oh! What a pretty girl and she has my tablet. What's your name? " I looked at Larry. He looked at me and made a "go on" motion. I looked back at Kahmunrah who wouldn't stop staring at me and said. "Kalena. Kalena Banafrit." I told him. "Oh! Your Egyptian?" "Half."I replied.

"Do you know the language." He said looking me up and down. Slowly might I add. "No."

"Well if you would just come with me and give me the tablet." "No." I replied and gave the tablet to Larry.

"Come here." He grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. "Now give me the tablet." "Don't give it to him gigantor!"Then everyone got riled up again. "Oh! Silence. Silence in there please! Don't make me come in there!"

He yelled walking over to the box and hitting it then he turned around, started walking towards us making us back up, and said. "Look Larry of Daley devices. That tablet is more powerful then you could possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the land of the dead and I need a queen which is why I need her." He said when we finally backed into a spear. And he pointed at me.

"So if its not to much trouble. Mah!" He said and the spears were right in our faces. "Hand it. Over." "Okay. Here you go." Larry said pushing me and the tablet to Kahmunrah. "Larry!" Kahmunrah seemed a bit surprised while I was peeved and......excited?

"Wise decision. Hach!" He said and the soldiers put there spears down while he gripped my arm and held the tablet. We started to walk away when Larry said " I just thought you'd want the cube." Larry said making us stop.

"The cube?" "The cube. Of rubic." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Larry don't tell him about that it's dangerous." "Alright what is this cube. This cube of rubic Larry?" "It's the cube. You know the cube that.." Larry looked at me.

"The cube that turns all who oppose you to dust." I finished for him. "You know what never min I just thought you'd be interested cause you know your brother didn't wanna be messing with it either." "Mach. I'm not my brother Larry."

'ooohh hit a nerve' I thought.

"I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye. Hach!" He said and the soldiers raised their spears. "Now take me to this cube of rubic."

We walked up to this crate and I gave a questioning look to Larry.


	3. 3:I thought he was taller

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

* * *

Larry gave me a warning glance. Before he opened the box quickly. Tentacles came out and hit almost everyone. Fortunately Larry got away with the tablet, unfortunately one of the tentacles hit me and knocked me out.

When I woke up I was still in the storage room and Kahmunrah just got done talking to other historic people. I tried sneaking away but he saw me so I failed. "Well hello there sleeping beauty. I'd like you to meet. Ivan the terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and young Al Capone." he said pointing to each one. Al gave a small "hey".

I looked over at Napoleon and leaned over at Kahmunrah and whispered, "I thought he was taller." unfortunately napoleon heard me and said, "I am not short!" He pulled out his sword and threatened me with it.

"Okay dude chill." I said pushing away the sword with my index finger.

-Fastfoward an hour.-

"Why these aren't real rubies at all." Kah said as he was looking at Dorothy's shoes from the "Wizard of Oz." then he through them to the side causing them to break. I was walking around the room but I wasn't aloud to leave it. That made me bored and I need to find Larry.

Until one of Al's men brought in Jed saying he was trying to escape. Then Kahmunrah started babbling on how he wasn't harmless and how adorable Jed was and all that. "Leave the poor guy alone will ya." I finally spoke up.

Before he could reply Napoleon came in with Larry. I was about to run over to him but was grabbed by the waist from behind by Al. Kahmunrah took the tablet from Larry and walked over to the gate and put it in.

"After three thousand years my evil army of the damned my beautiful army shall. Be . UNLEASHED!" He said as he pushed the buttons on the tablet then backed away. "Nothings happening" I said.

"Well im afraid that mother and father may have slightly changed the combination on me."

"Wow I guess this whole unleashing thing isn't working out for you huh? Cause you waited thousands of years for it now it's not going so well." Larry asked.

"No matter I shall wait a thousand more if I have to." "Well that's gonna be tough cause once its sunrise me and my friends can go free and you'll be frozen all frustrated well go ahead cause I got all night." Larry replied.

"Really all night. Well he doesn't."he said pointing at Jed In a cage. "Open that cage." Kahmunrah said walking over to it. "What are you doing. Leave him alone."I said but I was ignored. "No touching. No touching. Don't you manhandle me." Jed screamed.

Kahmunrah laughed at his tantrum and commented about it. Kahmunrah reached in and grabbed him saying, "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you oops I lied." He said as he put him in an hour glass and tipped it over. "Uh oh. Oh I don't think he has all night at all Mr. Daley. From the looks of things I'd say he has a little over an hour."

"Jed!" I tried running over to get him but I was still being held by Al."Hold it toots."he told me. "You are the guardian you know all about this tablet. You are obviously much more clever then the rest of us. I am going to give you an hour to figure it out. If you do not I shall kill your friends. And please don't think about escaping for I shall be watching you."

"Look I don't know how to begin to decipher this thing alright. Really!" "Oh what a pity. You little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming fellow. Ah well. Tick tock. Larry your hour has ."

Larry looked at Jed then ran away with Jed trying to encourage him while I gave him a worried look. While Larry looked for the combination I just sighed and looked down. Kahmunrah turned to his soldiers.

"Go look for a queens jewelry, dress, and wig."he ordered. They marched off. Al finally let me go and I just went and took a seat. Kahmunrah glanced at me and took the "throne".

"You alright giantess?"Jed asked. "Yeah im fine im just worried about you. Where's octavius?" "He got away and he's getting help don't worry we'll get through this don't worry. Remember you're a wolf. And that's a warrior." "Yeah your right Jed. Thanks." i said smiling. "You're a what?" Kahmunrah asked.

I looked at him. "He means my spirit animal. The wolf of wisdom is a warrior spirit." "Interesting. What would I be?" I looked at him then thought for a moment. "I don't know."

We all sat in silence once again until the soldiers came back with a box that had different clothes in them. Kah looked through it until he picked a couple things out and handed them to me. "Al go take her somewhere to get changed." "What's wrong with what im wearing?" "If your going to be my queen you need to look it." I sighed and followed Al.

We walked down the hallway to find a changing room or a bathroom. "Why do you listen to him I mean I thought you were your own boss. Even your boys are calling him boss now." I asked him. "It's only until we finish this then I go my separate way."

"I doubt he'll be able to rule when he'll just freeze when the sun comes up."

"What about you. You have to be his "queen" aren't you mad?""No. He's hot, powerful, and adorable. I don't mind.""What do you mean adorable?""Have you heard his lisp?""Yeah it's ridiculous." "Is someone jealous?" "No." he said with a pout. I just looked at him and then without warning i sdropped the clothes and sprinted off.

I ran as fast as i could but he was still right behind me so I turned a corner and found the pictures moving. 'cool' i thought' then I jumped into one that was a black and white photo that had 2 people kissing on the front. i turned black and white too and ran through the croud blending in.

I ran into a boy that grabbed my arms and said, "Woah! Doll face whats the hurry? Haven't you heard the wars over." "Yes I know. but theres a man chasing me and I need to get away from him." "I'll help you out. Where is he?" "There." I told him and pointed at Al who was still rushing through the croud. "Jeez. Hey boys! Theres this guy chasing this poor girl you think we can help her out?"he asked some people that were close to him. "Sure Joe where is he?" Joe showed them and they went off and slowed Al down.

"I gotta go." I told him and kissed him on the cheek. After I started to the exit I saw that Al got rid of the guys and was right behind me again. I quickly blended by replacing the girl kissing the guy. Al ran right past us. When I saw it was safe I thanked the guy and ran off again but was grabbed by Al. "Hey! Leave the girl alone." I heard Joe call as he ran after us.

Al took my arm and started running with me having no choice but to follow. When Al believed we were camoflauged he grabbed me and......Kissed me?!?! I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into the kiss. I didn't even realize Joe ran past us in the wrong direction. Al broke the kiss and was about to start walking when i said, "Nuh uh. Were not done yet." So I grabbed him and went into a passionate kiss.

This kiss lasted for 3 minutes but it felt like 3 years. 'Could I be in love with him?' i thought. "Come on we gotta get you back." Though i didn't hear a word I was in too much of a daze. He took me to where I dropped the clothes then took me to get changed in them. After that we walked back and met up with everyone else. I just sat by Kahmunrah still in a daze. "What's wrong with her and why did it take you so long." Kahmunrah asked Al. "She tried escaping is all." "Oh."


	4. 4:Send it on

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

Sorry this is nothing new I just added more to the ending of the last chapter and made the rest of it chapter 4 so the new stuff is in chapter 3. Sorry once again. And im trying to put more fluff in it.

* * *

I came back wearing the Egyptian dress. (Find it on my profile)

"Im not wearing that wig it's itchy." "No matter. Your hair is already beautiful." "Thank you." I went and kneeled next to him. I was to tired to do anything so I rest my hands on the arm rest putting my head on them and closing my eyes.

I was almost asleep before kahmunrah asked, "What's going on between you and Larry?""Nothing were just friends.""Really?""Hm. What about you haven't you had any past queens why do you need me?" I said as I felt Al's stare on us. I think he's jealous......I wouldn't blame him im hot.

"No. None were pretty enough." "Bummer. Why do you hate your brother?" "He always got everything while I was on the sidelines. I hated that. Until I killed him and took the throne." "Meanie. Ever thought why he was given everything?" "No." "I opened my eyes and picked my head up to look at him. "To get something you have to earn it not take it. He did his best and your parents probably saw him as a better ruler than you. They were only watching over Egypt making sure it had a good ruler not an evil one. Ever thought of that?" He was silent for a moment. "No." he said quietly and looked away.

I put my head back down and a couple minutes later I felt him stroke my hair. I woke up later to hear singing. In flew 3 little male cupid things singing some sort of love song. I got up and walked over to them and started to sing along. They stopped when they heard me.

"Aw why did you stop?" Everyone stared at me in surprise. "Nice singin voice toots." Al told me. "Oh yeah. I used to be a singer till I quit." "Why?"he asked. "Got tired of the fame and what not."

The cupids introduced themselves as Nick, Kevin, and Joe then beckoned me to sing more so I did. We sung "Send it on" by Disney stars.

[you]  
A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say

[Nick:]  
And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away

[you]  
We've all gotta give

[Nick:]Yeah, something to give

[you & Nick:]  
To make a change  
[Chorus:]  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

[you & Joe:]  
Just Smile  
(Just Smile)  
And the world  
(And the world)  
Will smile  
along with you..

[Joe:]  
That small act of love  
That's meant for one

[you & Joe:]  
Will become two

[you:]  
If we take the chances..

[Nick:]  
That change circumstances

[Nick & you]  
Imagine all we can do

[All}  
If we

[Chorus:]  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a partReach a heart Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on (oh send it on)

Send it on..

[you]  
There's power in all of the choices we make

[you & Joe:]  
So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait

A word's, just a word  
'til you mean what you say

And love, isn't love  
'til you give it away

[All:]  
Send it on  
(Send it on)  
On and on  
(on and on)  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
(be a part)  
Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction  
Will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and  
Send it on

On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action the chain reaction Will help it start  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on

[Me]  
Shine a light and send it on..

[All:]  
Shine a light and send it on..

"Wow" was all they could say.


	5. 5:Love at last

Here's another chapter! At first I was on writers block but then I got bored and started thinking and got a lot of ideas for future chapters so im gonna finish with the movie than move on to the after math. No sequel! It's all in one! I think you'll like this one.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

______________________________________________________________________________

After the singing was over with Ivan came in a couple minutes later with Darth Vader and Oscar the grouch from Sesame Street. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked over with Kahmie(my nickname for him). "Mr. Egypt! These two here heard that we're taking over the world and they want in. I don't know who they are but they're on exhibit here too apparently."

"I don't even know what they are." Kahmie replied. "I'm sorry but were all full up in our axis of evil today. Sorry." he told them. "Aw come on! But I'm bad. I'm bad. Hey! I could show you how bad I am." Oscar said then started to growl pathetically.

"Fear me. Ah." "I'm sorry I'm just not buying it. You don't seem very bad you just seem....vaguely grouchy to me." Kah told him. Oscar just mumbled a bit depressed.

Then Darthy boy started up with his breathing and tried to use the force but failed miserably while having Kahmie insult him a bit. "Sorry goodbye." he told them.

"Attention!" Napoleon shouted. "He's leaving with the tablet!" Kahmunrah rushed over to see. I followed. "Where?" Kahmie asked.

He went up and grabbed the telescope then started mumbling. He turned around. "Go. Go! All of you! Kill him! And bring me that tablet. Come on, people! Let's go! Without that tablet we're nothing."

Ivan told his men to go while Al and his men got there guns and were leaving. I rushed up to Kahmunrah and grabbed his arm. "No! Please don't hurt him. Can't you just hold him prisoner or something? Please." I begged. He looked at me.

Then turned back to the men. "Scratch that bring him AND the tablet to me unharmed! Now!" he shouted. Then they left and he went back to spying on Larry. Al nodded to me as he left. Signaling he'll help.

I turned back to Kahmie. "Thank you." I told him softly. I went and sat at the bottom step and put my head in my hands. We were the only ones in the room everyone was off trying to get Larry. I heard him come and sit next to me.

Silence followed as we waited for everyone. "I have a question I've been dyeing to ask." I told him. "Hmm?" "Why don't you just stop all of this? There are better things to do. It may seem like a good idea to conquer the world but you are so outnumbered." "How." I got up and walked over to the globe model in the room.

"Come here." I told him and he came over. I pointed to a tiny square on the globe.

"See that?" "Yes." "That's Egypt." then I turned the globe and put my hands around America.

"See that." "Yes." "That's America. It's where we are." I pointed to other places like Japan, China, Germany, and France. "These are our allies. We have guns, bombs, armies, tanks, and many other things." I told him seriously and not taking my eyes off of him. He just stared at the globe.

"You are outnumbered as well as out powered. We all know our history and it's techniques. We've learned from it too. Napoleon died a failure, Al was capture and put in jail. He failed too. Ivan too. And just because you have an undead army. Doesn't mean your gonna win or surprise us. You. Will. Lose."

"Your doing all this," I gestured all around us with me arms. "For nothing." he was silent for a couple seconds. He looked like he understood. "Why are you saying this?" "So you won't fall like the others did. Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm giving you yours. Call this off when they get back. And show the world that you can change. Please for me." I was nearly in tears by then.

"Why?!" he shouted advancing on me causing me to back up. "I will not quit for something I have worked so hard to get. Why would you stop me now!?" by then I fell in to the "throne" and we were inches apart. "Because I don't want to see you die!" I shouted at him crying. I looked down.

"I guess I fell in love with a power hungry Egyptian with a lisp. All for nothing." I said. Then looked at him and saw he was shocked. "You. You love me?" "Yes." Then he suddenly he kissed me! I kissed right back. I put my hand on his cheek and my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

We broke off for air. "I love you too. I did the first time I saw you. I'll cancel everything. For you." he looked at me. "Because to me. You are the world." I smiled. I would've kissed him again. But I heard a plane and it was getting closer.

I got a scared look on my face. Then the plane crashed through the window throwing Kahmie on top of me and making glass go everywhere. The plane slid into a case on the far side of the room after Larry fell out of it. Kahmie got up then helped me up.

Larry started to run to the plane. "Stop right there Mr. Daley!" Kahmie shouted. Larry stopped and turned around. I grabbed Kahmunrah's arm and looked at him pleadingly. He looked at me then nodded.

"I want to apologize for all this." he told Larry. "Uh. What?" Larry asked confused. "I give up. I can see that I will lose." he then went over to Jed who was behind the throne. He lowered it to the ground and opened a bottom latch letting all the sand fall out as well as Jed. He was safe and sound.

"I want to be on your side." he said. I smiled. "I don't want to rule the world. I don't want the combination. All I want is to stay by Kalena's side." he told Larry. He grabbed my hand and we put our foreheads on each other and smiled. "Kal?!" Larry asked. I looked at him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Larry. Give Kahmie his." I told him taking my eyes off Kahmie. "Kahmie?" Kahmunrah asked. "Your nickname. I call your brother Ahkie. Is that ok?" I asked. He smiled. "It's fine." then Al walked in. "Yo! Dress boy. We got the combinati-." he stopped short when he saw us.

Kahmunrah turned to him. "We don't need it I'm giving up. We'll just lose after all." Napoleon, Ivan, Al and their men looked all confused. I climbed up the gold pile.

"Look guys. You are from the past and know nothing of this time. America is allies with almost everyone in the world. We also have many weapons as well as armies. You will fail just as you did in the past. But now is your time to have a second chance. Fight now and lose. Or surrender......and gain new friends." I said with a smile.

"Napoleon. The French and Americans are allies because they defeated the British together to gain there independence. If you and your men fight you'll not only lose but ruin that. Ivan. The Americans and Russians are allies too. And Al you may be italian but you grew up in american right?. Do you really want to battle you own country which we fought so hard to form." They looked down in shame.

"So I ask you a simple question men. Will you fight and save yourselves from further humiliation or will you give up and gain some friends?" I asked they looked at each other then put away there weapons ordering their men to do the same.

I smiled and got down from the god pile or what's left of it. Someone sniffled. "That was beautiful." I looked to the doorway and saw some sort of colonel and all the other exhibits that were held prisoner.

"Sacagawea!" I yelled running over and hugged her after she put her weapons away. "I knew you were a wolf Kal." she told me smiling. I smiled back. "You can put your weapons away guys. It's over." they shouted in victory and started celebrating. I walked over to Kahmie who was waiting patiently.

"You really are a true queen. Wise, gentle, kind, beautiful." "Ok. Ok. I get it." I said laughing. He smiled and we started to lean in. "Hey Kal! Sorry to interrupt but how are we gonna deal with this mess." I smiled then looked around the room and saw glass, a plane, all the gold and other items.

"We better start cleaning then! We all can work together."

After everything was cleaned up the best possible way. Everyone gathered back into the room. "We better get you guys home." Larry told the New York exhibits. "I guess you forgot gigantor but they don't want us there anymore." Jed pointed out.

"I'll work something out." he told them Napoleon, Ivan, and their men went back to the storage area while Al went to his exhibit after saying goodbye to me. He understood how I felt. Amelia got her plane outside and everyone began to climb in as she started it up.

Kahmunrah was outside ready to say goodbye. "I guess this is goodbye." he said sadly. I looked down then had an idea. "No it's not. I'll see you again soon. I promise. While you wait start thinking of an apology for your brother." "Do I have to." he whined. I giggled. "Yes and I'll be by your side when your ready."

"Kal we gotta go!" Larry shouted from inside the plane. "I promise I'll see you soon. I love you." I told him. We kissed a short goodbye. "I love you too." I got inside and we began taking off. I saw him waving bye.

I waved back and blew him a kiss knowing he'll get it. Before I could see him no longer. He started his way back inside. I smiled one of those loving smiles while thinking of him.

It only took a short time before we arrived back at our museum. Everyone piled out. Larry, Amelia, and I were last. I had the tablet with me after taking it from Dexter because I didn't trust him with it.

"I'll see you inside I told Larry. And Amelia. Thanks for showing him how to have fun and take risks. And thanks for gaining rights for women." I said smiling and waving as I walked up the steps.

After I got inside. Everyone came to life again. "Good evening Kalena!" I looked and saw Teddy. "Hey! Teddy it's good to see you again." "You as well. Thank you for bringing everyone back but you know they can't all remain in storage." he told me.

"I know but Larry says he has a plan." he shrugged while walking off to greet Sacagawea. I went and walked up to Ahkie who was giving dexter a lecture. "I believe this belongs to you." I said getting Ahkmenrah's attention.

I held the tablet out to him. And he took it back thanking me. Then he suddenly hugged me. I hugged back. When we broke apart he said, "I missed you Kalena." "I missed you too Ahkie. Will you walk with me back to your exhibit I need to talk to you about something important." "Yes. But first what are you wearing you look gorgeous." he told me. "Oh thank you! Your brother made me wear it when I was first captured. I like it but it's a bit itchy." then we started walking.

When we turned to the empty hallway I told him all that happened in the shortest version possible. "So you see I want to bring your brother here, Ahkie he's changed. And I promise I'll keep and in check." "I'm not sure." "Please Ahkmenrah. I beg you. I love him. And he'll apologize. He even said so. Everyone deserves a second chance." he thought for a while.

"Alright but one slip up then he goes." "Deal. Thank you." I replied and hugged him. I'll see to tonight Ahkie." he nodded and left. By the time I got to the lobby in the museum it was sunrise and everyone was in there place.

'Now what am I going to say to Dr. Mcfee on how to get Kahmie here.' I thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yay! I got it done but don't worry this isn't the end. I still have plenty more chapters. Any way R&R please and vote on the poll that's on my profile. Hope you liked this one!


	6. 6:Oh brother

I told you I still had more chapters to write. Anyway please vote on the poll that's on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

After I got changed into regular clothes I went home and took a short nap. Then I came back to the museum and went to see Dr. Mcfee. I knocked on his door and opened it after hearing a brief 'come in'.

"Ah! Kalena. I was wondering when you'd visit again." "Yeah. I really missed this place but listen I have a question for you." "Shoot." "I wanted to know if we could get an addition to the Egyptian section. Ahkmenrah has a brother and we could put them in the same room?" I asked.

"Oh sure just waste money on one new exhibit instead of a whole new wing were about to get. Ha! No. Sorry. But I need it for the bills." "What new wing?" "Oh! Did I not tell you. Were adding a new wing to the museum. It's going to be a horror section and I've already payed for everything but only have enough money for bills so you can throw your dream out the window."

I nearly fainted. Horror movies mean killers. And killers mean danger. Great. Just great. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. How 'bout I make a deal with you. I'll make you museum more popular by singing here and raising money without you paying me! If you bring Kahmunrah here."

"You were quite popular." "Yes and if I sing here only that will attract more tourist which means more money." he thought for a bit. "Alright you have a deal." we shook hands. Then discussed the schedule which he told me Larry's plan to keep the museum open later than before.

I would sing on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday nights. While Sunday the museum is closed and Thursday, Friday, And Saturday. We have the original museum times and I get a break. So sing for 3 nights per week basically while helping Larry with the other 4.

-1 week later-

The work men just got done putting Kahmunrah, his sarcophagus, and his gate in the Egyptian room with his Ahkie. Him and Ahkie were side by side with a pathway between them so guests could look at them. The tablet was in the same place. And Kahmie's gate was on the other side of the room with light's on it along with the glass case with some Egyptian tools in it.

I thanked them as they left and it was about 6:30 pm. So I went to the lobby to meet Larry. When he came in the door I told him I'll be with Kahmie to give him a tour then left while Larry was locking up.

By the time I got to the Egyptian room the sun had set and they were waking up. I went over to Kahmie's sarcophagus and waiting while he began to stand up. "Morning sunshine!" I said smiling happy that I get to see my love again.

"Kalena!" he said surprised he jumped up and hugged me spinning me around. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. How long has it been?" "About a week. I did promise you would see me again." he went back to hugging me.

Then we heard a cough behind us. Kahmunrah looked and the smile immediately left his face as he looked down. "Go on and apologize. I told him you would. And you promised me." I whispered in his ear.

Ahkie stood there patiently waiting. After a couple minutes Kahmie took a deep breath then looked at Ahkie. "I apologize for all the things I have done to you. I understand you received the throne because mother and father believed you were the right one for Egypt. Will you forgive me?"

Ahkie was silent. "There is nothing to forgive brother, for I wasn't fair to you either. I should have given you some power at least. And I never spent time with you properly." he told him. Kahmunrah stuck out his hand for a brotherly shake. Ahkie grabbed it and pulled it towards him in a hug.

"I've missed you big brother." Ahkie said. "When you guys are done I'd like to give Kahmunrah a tour if you don't mind." "Actually. I'd like to catch up on old times with Kahmunrah. May I show him around instead?" Ahkie asked. "Of course. I said smiling. It was Sunday so I had to practice for my concert 2morrow night.

The rest of the night went well with Ahkie and his brother getting along and talking like true brothers. While Larry partied and I was practicing my singing. But what I was afraid of. Was when the horror movie wax figures get here. Oh boy there's going to be chaos.

R&R please and tell me what horror villains do you want in the museum. No kalena isn't going to love any of them. This is a kah story and it will remain so. Please make sure to vote on the poll on my profile too please.


	7. 7:The Next Level

Here's another chapter and I changed the stories on the poll since I already started the next three but I don't want you all thinking I'm abandoning my old ones.

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena.

Warning: Lemon later on in this chapter the rating will change. Sorry if it sucks this is my first one besides the rape scene in my hills have eyes story.

The sun soon set and I had just got the list of the new exhibits that will be built this week. We just let Dr. Mcfee in on the secret. We had no choice because we are about to get killers in the museum! So he decided to put a cage around each exhibit. A separate key for each. The exhibits were going to be the new top floor for people 16 and up. Anyone 15 and younger has to have an adult with them. I went to Larry and we read the list.

On the list was:

-Freddy Krueger 'A Nightmare On Elm Street'

-Jason Voorhees 'Friday the 13th'

-Thomas Hewitt a.k.a. leatherface. 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'

-Imhotep 'The Mummy'

-Richard b. Riddick 'Pitch Black'

-Hannibal Lector 'Silence of the Lambs'

-Mayor Buckman and Granny Boone '2001 Maniacs'

-Erik Destler a.k.a. The Phantom 'Phantom of the Opera'

-Chucky and Tiffany 'Child's Play'

-Dracula 'Van Helsing'

-Predator 'Aliens vs Predators''

-Ryan Kuhn a.k.a. The Jackal 'Thir13en Ghosts'

-Bloody Mary

-All puppets from 'The Puppet Master'

-Hades and Jupiter 'The Hills Have Eyes'

-Samara 'The Ring'

"Oh boy this isn't gonna be pretty. Imhotep isn't gonna like Ahkmenrah or Kahmunrah. Freddy and Jason will start fighting. Thomas the poor thing is gonna be scared. Riddick hate being caged so I'll have to talk to him. Hannibal will be harmless because he's wax and doesn't need to eat. Same goes for buckman and Boone besides they'll fit in with the civil war dudes. Erik is harmless he just can't hang anyone. Chucky and Tiffany have to stay locked up since their pure killers. Dracula can wander around cause he won't be thirsty for blood since he's wax. The predator will stay locked up. Same for The Jackal and Bloody Mary. I'll talk with the puppets. The mutants will remain locked up. Samara is harmless without her tape." "Good thing you know your horror movies." Larry said.

"Yeah. So I'm gonna be the one to talk to all of them when they wake up." "Ok all in all Freddy, Jason, Chucky, Tiffany, Predator, Jackal, Bloody Mary, Hades, and Jupiter all stay locked up right?" "Yepp." I was pulled from behind and into a kiss.

I was surprised at first then saw it was Kahmie so I kissed back. I was scared for when the horror villains get here so I wanted to do something with Kahmie. I broke apart from him for air. "I need to talk to you. Larry can we borrow you office for a couple hours?" "Sure." "Thanks." I took Kahmie 's hand and took him there. Once we got there I locked the door behind me and turned around. "What is it." he said. I smiled at his lisp.

"Since their going to be killers here I'm scared and in case anything happens I want to take our relationship to the next level." "Nothing will happen to you I won't let it." I smiled. "Now what's the next level?" he asked. He was still new to the taking one step at a time thing. I whispered it in his ear.

He smiled then looked down at me with a smirk. "Ooh Kahmie likes." he said. I laughed and bit my lip.

*Sex Scene*

He began kissing me and leading me to the cot in Larry's office which is pretty big. The back of my knees touch it and I fell taking him with me without breaking our kiss. His crown had fallen to the floor with a 'cling' of the gold. Our breathing got heavier. We broke the kiss for air and he began kissing my neck. When he found my spot I moaned.

He sucked and bit there for a while then came back to my lips. I began to take off my shirt, our kiss breaking briefly so I could get it off. I through it to the floor and my bra soon followed. Kahmie kissed down my neck again while I moaned then he got to my breasts.

He took one in his hand and put the other in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple causing it to harden I could tell something else was too. He gave the same treatment to the other. "Oh. Kahmie." I moaned. He moaned as well. His hands lowered to my jeans and he quickly unzipped them and took them off. Along with my shoes and socks.

Leaving me in my undies but him fully clothed. "Oh Kahmie this just won't do. Me so vulnerable and you fully clothed." I said seductively while looking him up and down. He got the picture. He looked at me with eyes full of lust. Then quickly took his tunic off. Leaving him naked and his dick was sticking up anxious. I smiled at the size of it and looked at him with lust.

He grabbed my undies in his teeth keeping his eyes on my while I tilted my head and looked down at him with half lidded eyes. He spread my legs once he got my undies off and brought his mouth to my clean opening. He slowly stuck in. "Ooohh." I moaned.

I felt him smirk. He started to swirl his tongue and moving it in and out. I arched my back so his tongue would go deeper. "Quit teasing me." I gasped out as I lay down in ecstacy. He climbed up over me putting himself between my legs. "Your wish is my command my love." he whispered in my ear before he thrust into me.

He silenced my load moan with a kiss. He started thrusting and moaning. In, out, in, out, in, out. This repeated for and hour but it felt like minutes. We had a lair of sweat and were panting and moaning in ecstacy. He sped up while I felt this knot form in my stomach. "Oh. Kahmie. I'm gonna cum." I gasped out. "So am I." "Pull out I wanna try something." he groaned after a couple more thrust and did as he was told.

I lowered my self and took his cock in my mouth and sucked it moving my head up and down causing him to moan. "Oh. Kalena. My love." I smirked. He tried to thrust in my mouth but I held his hips down.

He soon came and I swallowed it all. He brought me up and kissed me passionately. When we pulled away he lowered down and put his tongue in me doing what he did before and soon I came and he swallowed. He came back up and kissed me which turned into a french. Our tongues battling before he won.

*End sex scene*

"Oh Kahmunrah. I love you." "And I love you Kalena." we lay by each other looking into each others eyes he got up after about 5 minutes. I followed and we used the sink in the room to wash each other a bit. Then we got dressed. I kissed him passionately before we left. We walked back to the lobby hand in hand gazing at each other with love in our eyes.

I looked at the time to see it was an hour before sunset. "I'm gonna head home and you better get to your exhibit before the sun comes up." I told him. "Just a moment. I have to ask Larry something." "Ok" I started to leave before I was pulled back and into a kiss filled with love. "I'll see you tomorrow night my love."

"I can't wait. I love you." I said before departing once again. "I love you too Kalena." he said smiling. I walked out the door and got a taxi home. Just as I got home it was sunrise and I was exhausted. I took a shower and got into bed. I smiled and put my hand to my heart. "Oh Kahmunrah." I sighed out before I fell into a peaceful slumber filled with Kahmunrah and I in the sunny kingdom of Egypt.

I woke up around 2 in the afternoon and went to work at 'Olive Garden' until six just before sunset. I headed to the museum and was reunited with Kahmunrah. While seeing that during the day. The workers had begun building the top floor and it's exhibits.

Aw they are so in love. But uh oh. The new villain is fast approaching. Who do you think it is?


	8. 8:The Horrors

Yay! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

Warning: Cussing

_Italic= ancient Egyptian talk_

I got another job at the museum as a tour guide for the horror floor during the day when they aren't awake. But during night I sing. Kahmunrah and I have been getting closer and closer each night. He really has changed. He taught me Ancient Egyptian since I needed to talk to Imhotep later on.

It's been a week signaling it was Friday. It was noon and the workers just finished putting the last exhibits up with their cages on the horror floor. It opened an hour later with me as the tour guide. Good thing we close before sunset on Fridays. I need to talk with the horrors.

I was in front of the closed door that was an actual exhibit. It was the door used in the movie Dracula back in the 1960's. I refused to wear a costume so I went in the normal uniform.

People gathered at the stairs of the entrance. The floor was designed like this:[ (the button next to the P on the keyboard) The visitor would be led through the doors in groups guided through the hall then back down the other set of stairs at the end and back to the original floor they started on.

We take 15 at a time. People were already gathered. "Your tour begins here." I stated loudly. The chatter ceased. "Now 15 of you shall follow me through this door to the exhibits but first does anyone recognize this door?" Silence. "This is the actual door used on the set of Dracula in the 1960's."

I opened the door. "Now kindly and slowly walk in and stop at the red velvet line please." I counted 15 people in then stopped the 16th. "Please wait here." then I walked in and closed the door.

I walked to the front of the line. Around us were black light's shining on neon splatters on black walls. In front of us was a black curtain that opened to a well lit room that held the exhibits. "Now here we will walk through the curtain and begin the tour. I unhooked the red velvet line and led people through.

We stopped at the first section and people began taking pictures. "Freddy Krueger a.k.a the Springwood Slasher lived in a tiny town called Springwood in the state of Ohio. He lived at 1428 elm street. His full name is Frederick Charles Krueger. His mother was a nun named Amanda Krueger who was raped by 100 maniacs. He was nicknamed son of 100 maniacs when he was a child. His mother abandoned him and left him with his foster father Mr. Underwood. Now underwood abused him helping Freddy get accustomed to pain."

"When Freddy was old enough he left the house and eventually married a woman named Loretta. They had a daughter named Katherine. He grew a sick fascination with kidnaping and killing children. He brought a total of 20 known children to a boiler room in the power plant he worked at and killed them. His wife found out so he killed her. People started to suspect things after this so they arrested them. But the judge didn't sign in the right place so Freddy went free. The parents of the dead children chased him down after this and burned him in his own boiler room. Now he haunts the children of elm street in there dreams. Killing them and gathering their souls so he can become powerful enough to get his true revenge on the people who burned him and find his daughter. He was played by Robert Englund in all the originals and by Jackie Earl Haley in the remake." I finished my tour on him then moved on.

"Jason Voorhees is a young boy that drowned at camp crystal lake when he was young. His body was never found though. His mother Pamela Voorhees, the camp cook, went crazy after this. She killed all the councillors for not watching him and having sex. But when she got to the last survivor she got her head cut off. Now legend is Jason saw this happen and wanted revenge. He used the same machete his mother used to kill. Now ever teenager that comes to camp crystal lake, now called camp blood, gets killed by Jason Voorhees." we moved on.

"Leatherface a.k.a Thomas Hewitt or Bubba Sawyer has a deformed face with no skin. So he lives with his cannibal family in Texas. Every victim that comes by he uses their face as a mask thus the name leatherface. It is said his adopted mother, Luda Mae, found him abandoned in a trash can behind a meat factory. Her brother Monty, her, and her son Charlie a.k.a sheriff Hoyt raised Thomas. Now he's a silent killer only there to help his family."

"Imhotep was the high priest of Osiris. He was also the right hand man of the Pharaoh Seti. When Seti received a concubine named Ahnk -sun- amun he fell into forbidden love. He did everything and anything for her. When the pharaoh found out about their love they killed him. Ahnk killed herself knowing he would resurrect her. But before he could he was arrested and mummified alive while being cursed. Years later he was resurrected only to fail again at resurrecting ahnk. When he was resurrected again he met Ahnk 's reincarnation. He restored her memories and they tried to conquer the world by defeating the scorpion king only to fail. Ahnk abandoned him and left him to die. Breaking his heart. Now he resides in the underworld. Burning in hell."

I continued all the way through the tour and did 3 more before it was 15 min. Before sunset. Everyone left except Larry and I. Larry turned on the cages of the horror floor. They came down strong and ready to hold whatever is in them in.

Larry and I each had the key card that opens and closes the cages. 10 more min. I was thanking kahmunrah silently for teaching me how to speak ancient Egyptian or else I'd be lost. 5 more min. Larry was shifting back and forth on his feet. We were both scared and anxious.

3...2...1...sunset. I looked down the hall and saw them all waking up. There were a lot of 'where am I's and 'what the fuck's as well as 'what is this'. Then some of them began to bang on the cages. "What do we do." I whispered to Larry. "I don't know."

Then I took a deep breath and put my pinkies in my mouth and let out a loud whistle. It went silent. "I'm here to tell you that you are in a museum. You are each made of wax therefore not real. Those of you that are cannibals or vampires you do not need to feed or eat. My name is Kalena and this is Larry." I pointed to beside me but Larry wasn't there. "Was Larry. There is one simple rule." I continued. "Do NOT get caught outside when it is sunrise or you will turn to dust And for some of you we have already discussed that you will stay in your cages. Those are Freddy," he glared at me and muttered 'bitch'.

"Jason, Chucky, Tiffany, Predator, Ryan a.k.a. Jackal, Bloody Mary, Hades, and Jupiter. There is no need to introduce yourselves because everyone in the museum knows who you are and what you are known for. I know your history so I know how you kill, who your involved with, etc. Now one at a time starting down the right side. Any questions?"

I said pointing to the right isle that started with Freddy. He glared. "Why the fuck do I have to stay in this piece of shit?" he asked gesturing to the cage by slashing it with sparks flying. "Because if I let you out you'll kill people." "Damn straight."

I skipped Thomas because he is mute. Then looked at Imhotep who was waiting patiently staring at me with a smirk and weird glint in his eye. I ignored it. "_I will talk with you shortly." _I told him. He nodded.

I looked at Riddick. "Questions?" "None." I nodded then looked at Buckman and Boone who were shaking there heads. "Later I'll show you two to the civil war room if you don't mind. The soldiers can't talk but they can gesture." I told them and they looked at each other smiling.

I looked to chucky and Tiffany. "Fuck. You." Chucky said. "Up. Yours." I replied. Smiling sickly sweet causing other horrors to snicker. I skipped Predator. Bloody Mary just glared at me. So I looked to the mutants. Jupiter was keeping Hades calm while glaring at me.

So I turned to the left side. Jason was silent as usual. I turned to Hannibal. "When will we be let out?" he asked. "Soon after questions are asked and everything is settled." "You said your name was Kalena. What is your full name?" "Kalena Banafrit." "Check?" "Egyptian." He nodded and went silent.

I turned to the phantom who appeared to be the Gerard Butler one. He shook his head no. I looked to Dracula who was smirking. "If we do not feed or eat then how do we satisfy ourselves?" "You don't. You never get the feeling of hunger or thirst apparently."

I skipped Ryan who was giggling madly while slipping his tongue through the bars and wiggling it perversely. I skipped the puppets knowing I will talk to them soon. Then looked at Samara. "Samara you are welcome to wander just don't try to kill someone ok." I told her in a motherly voice.

She looked at me through her hair and nodded.

"Good." I smiled relaxing. "Now that this is settled." I pulled out my key card and let those who were aloud out. When I got to Thomas the poor thing was looking around frantically and messing with his hands.

I opened his cage and he stepped down hesitantly. "It' ok Tommy. No one's gonna hurt you." I told him. He seemed to calm down a bit. I knew he wouldn't kill because in movies he only killed cause he was looking after the people he loved.

I walked over to Granny and Buckman. "Would you two keep an eye on Tommy? He seems so lost." I asked them looking over at Tommy who hesitantly followed the others through the curtain and out the door. "Of course hun. Where's he from?" Boone asked. "Texas. He's used to working all the time in a slaughter house or at home with his family." I replied.

She nodded. "He's a cannibal too." I said after a while of a bit of awkwardness. "So is Hannibal and the two mutants over there." I pointed. At this point Larry came back in keeping an eye on Freddy who was glaring at the wall.

"Larry!" I called him over. He got his eyes off of Freddy and saw me. He quickly rushed over. "There you are Kal. I was afraid something happened. Kahmunrah is looking for you." I rolled my eyes as he said this. "Well I'll be down in a moment. Can you show these two to the civil war people." "Sure." he said seemingly glad to be out of the room. As they left they got acquainted.

I let out Riddick, who sniffed me as he passed getting my scent. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." he commented. "Yeah well get used to it." he smirked when I said this. "Cause I'm the one of only 2 women in the museum and were both taken. So just walk through that curtain and then the door and wander around a bit."

His smirk faded but he did as I said. Every one else that needed to be let out was. Hannibal. Dracula, and the phantom gave me a nod when they were let out. I went to the puppets. "I'll be back for you guys ok." They nodded.

When I let Samara out she clung to my side and said, "Mommy." I was surprised then smiled. I unlatched her then took her hand and walked to Imhotep who was waiting patiently still smirking and staring. "_I am sorry I took long. We have an Egyptian room if you would like to see it." _I told him.

"_That would be nice." _he said nodding. Then he offered his arm. I took it with Samara holding my other hand and guided them out. We got to the Egyptian section and Ahkmenrah was waiting for me because the night before I asked him to show Imhotep around since I'm still learning the language.

I smiled and unlatched my arm from Imhotep 's and he gave me a confused look. "_My name is Ahkmenrah..." _I didn't understand the rest. I smiled at imhotep before walking off with Samara who was still by my side quiet. I only got a couple of steps before kahmie turned the corner.

"Kalena! I've been worried sick about you." he said jogging to me and hugging me. Then kissed me.

*Narrorator 's POV*

Ahkmenrah smiled at them gaining Imhotep 's attention. He looked over to what he was smiling at and softly gasped. In ahkmenrah 's eyes were a happy couple but in imhotep 's eyes he saw another women like Ankh su namun that needed saving from another pharaoh.

He planned to save his new love from the "evil" pharaoh and by doing so he could use this tablet Ahkmenrah is talking about. '_I'll save you soon my love.'_ he thought to himself with a small smirk and a determined glint.

*End Narrorator 's POV*

I broke from Kahmie 's kiss. "Kahmie there are children here." I said gesturing with my eyes to Samara. He looked at her. "Oh! Hello there." he said. He kneeled down. "My name's Kahmunrah but you can call me Kahmie if you'd like." he said kindly. I smiled.

"Kahmie." Sam whispered. He smiled and stood to his full height. He got to my other side and offered his arm. I took it and we went to the main room.

When we arrived I handed Samara over to Sacagawea introducing them knowing Wea can be very motherly. I smiled as they walked off to explore. I even noticed Samara's hair parting more and her face wasn't so pale. I went back to the horror room with a box. I let the puppets ride in them to the miniature's room. They were introduce to them and seemed to like the atmosphere. "Now. No killing alright?" they nodded with happy faces. I went back down to the main room.

I feel that this will be all right after all. "Kalena! We were waiting for you to start the party." Larry said. I smiled kissing Kahmie. Then I got on the stage we formed from the tables around the globe. A sound system was hooked up and a microphone was up there from earlier nights.

I sang a couple songs like "No One" by Alicia Keys and a couple of Katy Perry songs then went and danced a bit. It was a fun night but sunset was approaching so I led the horrors back to the room. "All you gotta do is get back on your stands and get in the position you were in before. You'll wake up again before you know it." I told them then repeated the same in Egyptian.

Imhotep passed me and kissed my cheek softly in what I guess was a thanks. He smirked at me then did what I said. The sun rose and everybody froze in there previous positions.

R&R please and I think we found our villain. How do you like it so far? I made it as long as I could. Should I make a separate story on where she chooses Al instead?


	9. 9: Happily Ever After

I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been on writers block but now I have an ending so sorry that this is the last chapter but I gotta start my other stories!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Kalena

Months past with no trouble. Imhotep had learned English and could now speak it as well as I learned Egyptian and could speak it. Kahmunrah had been planning something but Ahkmenrah insisted that it was nothing so I let it slide.

It's Sunday meaning party time when the sun goes down. I was in for a big surprise that night. I did my rounds of letting out the horrors that were aloud to be out and then went to the lobby room to join the fun.

After an hour of dancing and music Kahmie got on the desk/stage with a microphone and got every bodies attention after turning off the music.

"May I have every one's attention please! Attention! Yes you too Dexter! Thank you." he said. "Now would Kalena Banafrit please come onto the stage with me?" he called out. I went to the desk/stage from where I was and climbed on with his help.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He gestured for me to wait.

"Now everyone knows how Kalena and I have met and fell in love. We have been together for many months now." he began. "I hope we're together for many months to come. Even years."

"What I'm trying to say is..." he got down on one knee in front of me pulling out a small pyramid. "Oh my gosh." I whispered putting a hand to my mouth.

"Kalena Banafrit. Will you marry me?" he finished opening the top of the pyramid to reveal a golden ring with a diamond scarab on it.

"Yes!" a squealed out hugging him tightly. Everyone clapped. Kahmie put the microphone down and grabbed my left hand putting the ring on it. "How did you get this?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." he replied. Then I noticed his arm bands were missing but I didn't say anything. He stood back up after putting the ring on. Everyone clapped and cheered more. We got off the stage and the music continued. We got congratulations and such as we started to dance together.

I then noticed that some of the horrors were missing. It was still kind of early so I decided to go check on them. I stop dancing and told Kahmie where I'd be. He nodded and went to talk with Ahkie.

I passed by the Egyptian room on my way up and failed to notice that something was missing. The tablet.

When I arrived to the horror room I opened the door and stop in my tracks. All the doors were open and the horrors were out. I gasped and looked to my side for the key card but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Freddy said smirking.

I got ready to scream but a hand from behind covered my mouth with a cloth blocking the noise. I smelled chloroform. My vision went black, but before I fainted I saw the blurry face of Imhotep.

* * *

I woke sometime later in the lobby. Only it was empty and the music had stopped. I sat up looking around. I felt a change in my clothes and noticed I was in a white Egyptian dress.

I sighed angrily. 'Imhotep.' I thought angrily. I got up and went looking for everyone. I couldn't find them anywhere, but I still had to look in the horror room. I went up the steps and into the room. I gasped at the sight. All my friends were in the cages. The horrors that were supposed to be in the cages were taunting those in them.

"Glad you could join us, love." I heard Imhotep. He came up beside me.

"What's happening? Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"So we can be together. I'm not letting another love go to some greedy pharaoh again. Not this time." he replied glaring over at Kahmie who was in the nearest cage with Larry and Ahkie.

"Kahmie!" I shouted trying to go over to him but Imhotep held me back.

"No! You belong to me now." he said. Then through me over to Jupiter. "Tie her up. I still have to find the little people." Imhotep commanded then left. My hands and feet were tied then I was sat farthest away from the cages in a corner. I sighed looking down, hoping this would be over.

A minute later I felt something move in the pocket of the dress. I looked to see Jed and Octavius.

"Don't you worry Kal. We'll get you out of this." Jed whispered.

"Oh thank god you guys are alright." I replied just as quiet keeping my head down so the horrors wouldn't see me talking to Jed and Octavius. "I need you guys to get the Key Card from Freddy and set everyone free. First unchain Rexy to create a distraction then set them free." I instructed.

"Yes my lady." Octavius said. Then the both climbed out of my dress and I watched as they snuck over to where Rexy was chained and softly whining. The horrors didn't notice a thing as they talked amongst themselves about how they were going to kill us.

Finally after a few minutes. Rexy was free. He stood up with a roar. And charged at the horrors who yelled and ran out the door with Rexy chasing them. Jed and Octavius let Larry, Ahkie, and Kahmie free. Larry and Ahkie got the card so they could set everyone else free quicker while Kahmie came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked while untying my bonds.

"Yes. I'll be fine. We've got to get the horrors back in there cages." I replied standing up when I was free.

I gathered everyone together and we devised a plan with the help of the horrors that were on our side.

Granny Boone and Mayor Buckman were to take the civil war troop and capture Jupiter and Hades.

The Huns were to get Jason.

Sacagawea and Teddy are going to get the Jackal.

Dracula, I was surprised he was on our side, was going to get Bloody Mary.

The miniatures and puppets were going to get Chucky and Tiffany.

Leatherface was going to get Predator.

And Hannibal was going to play around with Freddy and capture him with the help of Riddick.

That would leave Kahmie, Ahkie, Larry, and I to get Imhotep. We stayed in the horror room while everyone left to get there assigned horror.

One by one each rebel horror was caught. Though only Freddy and Imhotep remained. "Guess we have to go find them." I said sighing. Kahmie tried to make me stay behind for my safety but I protested and we set on our way. We only had an hour and a half until sunrise.

We finally found Imhotep waiting in the Egyptian room. He somehow got command over the Jackal guardians. My guess is he used the tablet. He stood smirking at us from behind safety. No matter how much Ahkie tried the Jackals would not listen to him. They only continue to point their spears whenever they tried to get close.

I was the only one they aloud to pass. "Give up. Imhotep! All your allies are captured. You can't remain in there forever!" Ahkie said to him. Imhotep 's smirk disappeared and he glared at us. Then his smirk returned. Freddy stepped out from the shadows smirking.

Imhotep ordered the Jackals to attack. They obeyed. Freddy chased Larry while The Jackals went after the brothers. "Get the Tablet!" Ahkie shouted. I nodded. I just had to get the table from Imhotep. 'Easier said than done.' I thought.

I dodged passed the Jackals to Imhotep. He was watching the fight not noticing how close I was. There was no way I could get the tablet without him noticing. There was only one way to distract him. I don't know how Evie did this but I need to help somehow.

I kissed him. Making it seem passionate. He closed his eyes and got into the kiss. I snatched the tablet then ran to the fight with Imhotep chasing me with a look of rage. He was catching up so I had to give Ahkie the tablet. Freddy stopped chasing Larry and came at me.

"Ahkie!" I shouted getting his attention. I threw the tablet across the ground it slid to Ahkie. He got it and read the incantation and the Jackals stopped attacking.

"No!" Imhotep shouted.

"Yes!" I whispered. But Imhotep wasn't concerned about the tablet. Freddy had come up behind me. I then felt a pain in my stomach.

"Kalena!" Kahmie shouted. I looked down to see Freddy's claws in me.

"That's for locking me up bitch." he whispered in my ear before tugging the claws out and pushing me onto my knees. When he did I coughed up some blood. It dribbled down my chin wrapped my arms around my stomach.

Everything went in slow motion. Kahmie and Larry had came to my side while Imhotep and Ahkie attacked Freddy.

Kahmie got me in his arms while Larry dialed an ambulance. "Hang on Kal their on their way!" Larry shouted. It began to get harder to breathe.

I put my hand on on Kahmie's cheek. He had unshed tears in his eyes. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Kahmie." I whispered weakly.

"Don't speak Kalena. Save your strength." he said. I smiled softly at the lisp I loved so much.

"I'll see you in the afterlife. My love." I got out before my vision went black. A bright light replaced the black.

*Narrorator POV*

"Kalena! Open your eyes! Kalena!" Kahmunrah shouted desperately, but no matter how hard he tried. Kalena was dead. She had lost too much blood. Ahkmenrah returned to the room after locking Imhotep and Freddy up. He kneeled beside his sobbing brother.

Kahmunrah hugged Kalena close rocking back and forth as he sobbed. Ahkmenrah put a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder as he shed tears of his own.

"I'm sorry brother." Ahkmenrah said. Five minutes of mourning and the paramedics arrived. Larry created a lie that there was an accident with Freddy's glove. They took away Kalena's body after pulling Kahmunrah away from her.

Sunrise came after the paramedics left and the exhibits returned to there places, but even in their frozen state. The entire museum was in a state of mourning over the death of a beloved friend and beautiful lover.

*1 week later*

Kahmunrah slipped into depression and would hardly come out of his sarcophagus. The parties weren't the same any more. And the tourist for the horror wing wasn't as good. One thing for sure is that Kalena changed many lives for the better.

Then one Sunday morning a crate had been moved in. Dr. McPhee was instructing the men to be very careful with it. Larry walked in with confusion.

"What are we getting this time?" he asked his Employee.

"A Tribute if you will, to a good friend of yours. She deserves this much. She was loved my many." Dr. McPhee replied.

"Who?" Larry asked clueless.

"Kalena Banafrit." McPhee replied as the crate was finally opened to reveal a wax figurine of Kalena standing on a circular platform. Her head was tilted to the right a bit as she looked straight ahead with a smile on her face. Her hands rested softly on her hips.

The men then pulled out a plaque that was to be set up beside her with her biography. And last but not least they pulled out another smaller plaque that read 'In loving memory of Kalena Banafrit.' that was placed at her feet.

Larry had tears in his eyes. With the tablets power. He will get to see his friend again, Kahmunrah will have his lover, and life will be brought back to the museum.

After she was set up at the back of the desk. Larry went about his duties. He had so much energy. He could hardly wait until sunset.

Then after a painfully long day the sun had finally set and everyone but Kahmunrah was gathered around the new comer.

*Kalena's POV*

I stepped into the light to come to a white room. I was the only one in the room. I looked around confused. Then a voice from above sounded out.

"Turn around my child. Your time on Earth is not over yet." It said. It had the voice of man, woman, and child all together.

I obeyed and turned around going down a path and into a tunnel with another light at the end. Though this light was Gold. I walked into it closing my eyes at the brightness. When I opened my eyes I was standing. Larry and everyone was gathered around. I looked at my stomach to see the wounds were gone.

"What happened?" I asked everyone. I stepped down from the platform I was on and looked at the plaque at the base of it. Then gasped at what I realized.

"I died?" I asked Larry. He nodded sadly.

"But you're back!" he said happily hugging me. "In a wax form but at least your back." he said when we parted. I got hugs from everyone. Most were crying. Though someone was missing.

"Where is Kahmunrah?" I asked Ahkie when we parted from a hug. He sighed looking down shaking his head.

"He refuses to come out of his sarcophagus." he replied. I frowned. Then walked with him to the Egyptian room. The sarcophagus for Ahkie was open while Kahmunrah's remained closed.

Ahkie walked over to it. "Brother come out please. There is someone here to see you." Ahkie said softly.

"I don't see the point." Kahmie raspy voice replied.

"Please my love come out." I said. It was silent before the top suddenly banged. Kahmie must have hit his head trying to sit up.

Then he slid it open quickly. He sat up and looked at me in shock. I smiled softly.

"Have I finally gone to the after life?" Kahmie asked standing. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"I'm a wax figure now. But I have all of my memory." I replied. Kahmie got out of the sarcophagus and hugged me tightly while sighing.

"You're real." he whispered.

"Yes." I replied hugging him back. He pulled away then kissed me passionately. Twirling me around smiling to my lips.

We live happily ever after.

* * *

R&R! Sorry it ended so early. But at least I finished it! I know it was rushed and I know it kinda sucked but this was my first story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
